slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-25066708-20150812182044/@comment-24876207-20150824161247
83.21.120.142 napisał(a): Przeczytałam wszystkie komentarze i stwierdziłam, że też chciałabym się wypowiedzieć xd Po obejrzeniu polskiego zwiastunu stwierdzam, że drugiej Debry nie chce. Co prawda Prya (czy jak jej tam) skupi swoją uwagę, bo tak zawsze jest, choć nie pamiętam by wszyscy się jarali bliźniakami, ale nie zdziwię się jeśli nauczyciel poprosi naszego wybranka ( w moim przypadku Nata) by pomógł jej się zaklimatyzować, wtedy nasza Su będzie bardzo zazdrosna, że on nie skupia na niej swojej uwagi i zda sobie sprawę z faktu iż Pan x jej się podoba. Będzie walczyła ze swoimi myślami i jak wynika z zapowiedzi nie będzie miała kogo się poradzić, gdyż nowa skupi na sobie wszystkich uwagę, Su się odseparuje i w końcu ktoś zauważy, że coś jest na rzeczy (stawiam na Rozę, bo ze wszystkich dziewczyn ją najbardziej lubię). Na początku będzie myślała, że to przez nową, ale Su jej wszystko wyjaśni, oczywiście Roza się tym podjara i zacznie skakać i błagać by mu wszystko powiedziała. Wtedy wracając do klasy zauważą chłopaka z nową. I już widzę tą piękną ilu, jak Prya się potyka i wybranek ją łapie, ich oczy się spotykają i oczywiście głupota Su się włączy i źle to odbierze i minie ich i chłopak zauważy, na jej poliku łzy. Po tej sytuacji Su zrezygnuje z wyjawieniu swojego uczucia. Jak się Su uspokoi wpada na wybranka i ten się pyta co się stało, a ona mówi coś od niechcenia i odchodzi, chłopak skołowany idzie spytać Roze o co chodzi a ta na niego z krzykiem, że każdy facet to debil i wszystko mu powie. Chłopak w szoku pójdzie szukać Su (gdyż uważam, że skoro wie to pierwszy powinien wyznać uczucia) i zaprosi ją na rozmowę, ale oczywiście nowa im przeszkodzi z bardzo ważnym problemem i chłopak zrezygnowany wychodzi i wkurzona Su wychodzi za nimi. Roza zaczepia Su i pyta czy gadałą z wybrankiem tak jeszcze bardziej wkurzona mówi, że ma go już gdzieś i wychodzi ze szkoły i w mieście spotyka Nine, która mówi jej, że Lys ma problem. Su jej wysłuchuje i zapomina, że jej serce krwawi i tak zaczyna się drama z Lysem i uczucia schodzą na dalszy plan. KONIEC Co do Lysa jego drama jest pewna i na 100% w 27 odcinku zauważymy, że jest coś z nim nie tak. Oczywiście Su i jej głupota będą tak pochłoniętę Lysem, że te romantyczności znikną na jakiś czas. Skoro dodają nową uczennicę stwierdzam, że musi ona mieć jakiś większy wpły na rozgrywkę. Zazdrosnej Su nie może zabraknąc w tym odcinku. Jednak znając Chino i jej genialne trolle coś skłoni Su do zrezygnowania z wyjawienia swoich uczuć. To moje zdanie. Ps też chcę więcej informacji o dziewczynach :D Pomysł przegenialny ^q^ również bardzo prawdopodobny. Ale nie wiem czy w przypadku naszego Kassi, będzie chciał pomagać nowej, no chyba że zostanie zmuszony psychicznie i fizycznie przez nauczyciela i Nataniela. Uwielbiam gdy Suśka jest zazdrosna o naszego ukochanego albo na odwrót, to wtedy jest piekne ♥ Już po prostu widzę reakcję Kassi'ego na to że Suśka chciała mu wyznać uczucia. Drama z Lyśkiem byłaby ciekawa, ale skomplikowana, szczególnie dla jego fanek. Ponieważ według twojego pomysłu (scenariusz dla dziewcząt co mają duży Love z Lyśkiem): On się dowiedział że Suśka jest w nim zakochana. I nagle ma dramę i Suśka ma mu pomagać. Ale ja tam się nie znam >_< Zgadzam się, Chino to wielki troll. Na pewno coś wymyśli aby skłonić Suśkę do zrezygnowania z wyjawieniem uczuć. Ale to musiałby być coś mocnego aby to się stało >_> <_<